


thunderstorms

by Anonymous



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Hugs, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: there was a thunderstorm going on, so i got the inspiration to write this. it's a little messy and unedited, so im sorry if some sentence structures are funky.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Asriel learns something new about his little sibling, Kris. Kris misses their brother.

_ "Children? I believe there will be a thunderstorm." Toriel called up the stairs to her children, Asriel and Kris.  _

_ The Dreemurr family had recently adopted a human into their lives; Kris. The child never spoke much, if at all, only rarely to the other child, Asriel. He was only a few years older than Kris. The two siblings sat in their shared bedroom on their respective beds, in a thick silence. _

_ Finally, they saw a flash of light through the window, and a loud and rumbling thunder that followed. Asriel barely noticed Kris begin to tremble, and whimper. Lightning flashed once more, illuminating their faces. He saw faint trails of tears on Kris' face. They hugged themself tighter.  _

_ Asriel hesitantly got out of his bed, making his way to his sibling's. He sat down, his weight creaking into the bed. Kris moved over to make room for their brother. Asriel scooted next to them, opening his arms wide, that signature sad smile of his painted onto his face.  _

_ Surprisingly, Kris dove into his arms with little hesitation, burying their face into his chest. Asriel closed his arms around his sibling, one hand resting on their head. His fingers carded through their hair as they sniffled, calming down in their brother's arms. _

Now, Asriel's at college. A storm is rumbling through Hometown.

Kris huddles against the wall, hugging themself. Asriel isn't around anymore, they're completely alone. They let out a choked sob.  _ I'm alone.  _

__


End file.
